


错位

by janehe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, girl albus
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janehe/pseuds/janehe
Summary: 阿不思单性转，一场魔法事故让1920年的阿不思与1899年的阿不思交换了，而她们都在绝对意想不到的人身边醒来





	1. Chapter 1

一  
大概很多人都有过这样的思考，如果时光倒流，让你以更成熟的姿态对面对曾经的情人，自己会怎么做。  
少年的一半脸埋在金发里，阳光透过窗间的缝隙投在他的发丝上，每一根睫毛清晰得要命，肩膀和小半后背露出被子，他的皮肤白得像在发光。  
阿不思花了大概一分钟才意识到这不是梦并把视线收了回来，女巫使了个小魔咒，让床上躺着的那位睡得更熟，接着慢慢从他的臂弯下解救出了自己。窗帘被微风掀起一个角，外面的风景也随着风时隐时现。窗前的书桌上散乱地铺着一张张羊皮纸，上面用两种字迹写满了演算公式数据、摘抄的资料和麻瓜们的短诗。实验的仪器一部分被堆放在书桌另一端，剩下的则和书籍们挤在一起，发出长长短短的呼噜声。  
她转过头，床上的少年翻了个身，被子跟着滑下去让他的整个后背都露了出来，那些发红发紫的抓痕在对方白皙的皮肤上格外显眼。阿不思下意识看了眼自己的指甲，属于中年人的手依旧纤细漂亮但已不复少女时期那般白嫩，岁月多多少少会在身上留下各种痕迹，这是多少美容魔咒也无法改变的事实。  
她在地板上的衣服堆里找到了自己的睡裙，那把沾满灰尘的飞天扫帚倒在窗台旁的地板上，阿不思大概明白“自己”昨晚为什么会穿着睡裙出现在巴希达夫人家的阁楼上。女巫为自己施了个变形咒，接着套上睡裙在幻影移行带来细微脆响后消失在房间里。  
她的落地点跟记忆中一样，不大的房间摆满了奖状和奖牌奖杯，棉麻窗帘破洞的地方被补上了星星的图样，在晨曦中微微发着光，所有书籍被整齐摆放在书架或是收在箱子里，实验仪器被锁在柜子中，床头柜里塞着各色毛线团，床上还摊着几本没来及合上的大部头，看来“自己”是在晚上看书的时候被拉走的。  
阿不思走到书桌前，小小的相框里装着邓布利多一家的合影，那是阿不思五岁时拍的，安娜还是个被母亲抱在怀里的婴儿，阿布福斯骑在爸爸的脖子上揪他的金发，五岁的小姑娘牵着爸爸的手和妈妈的衣角，身上的裙子是新买的，她笑得很甜。  
“你醒了？”阿不思转过身，房间门口是皱着眉的阿布福斯，十五岁的男孩看着姐姐：“我以为你不在家里。”  
“我当然会在家里。”她回答弟弟，“安娜醒了吗？”  
“还没有，她恐怕还要再睡一会儿。”阿布福斯眼睛上下来回扫视着阿不思，“你怎么了？为什么我感觉你快要哭鼻子了，那个混蛋终于露出真面目让你失望了？”  
“我没有快哭鼻子，阿布福斯。”阿不思看着眼前这个还愿意跟她说话的弟弟，“我去做早饭，你该把羊赶出去了。”  
“你是阿不思？”阿布福斯露出一丝防备的神情，“见鬼，你被那个混蛋抛弃了？”  
“我没有被谁抛弃阿布福斯。”女巫露出一丝无奈的苦笑，“再不去照看你的羊，小心它们会像你入学那年一样啃掉你的袍子。”  
最羞耻的秘密被对方轻易揭露，少年人有点恼羞成怒，也打消了怀疑的念头，他瞪了姐姐一眼，甩下一句记得给安娜扎蓝色的蝴蝶结便离开了房间。阿不思站在原地，看着弟弟一步一步离开，因为安娜还未醒来，所以他刻意放轻了脚步，平日里莽撞的男孩像只猫似的无声无息。  
她在睡裙外加了件罩裙，下楼的之后也没有着急往厨房走，扭开门把手之后的世界是阿列安娜的房间，十四岁的小姑娘安稳地躺在床上睡着，深眠带来的热量让她一贯苍白的脸显得红扑扑的。阿不思伸出手抚摸妹妹的金发和脸颊，她的呼吸打在她手上，女巫动作轻得像是怕打破一个梦。她几乎快要忘了当初为什么会一味想要逃离这一切，阿列安娜活着，这难得不是最好的事？  
阿布福斯把羊儿们赶回来的时候餐桌上已经摆好了所有食物，山羊小子看着有些过分丰盛的早餐，心里的疑惑控制不住又泛上来，他朝阿娜的房间探过头去，小姑娘穿着睡裙正乖乖坐在梳妆台前，姐姐一边挑起一缕她的长发，一边弯下身听她给自己咬耳朵，不知道阿不思给小姑娘说了些什么，惹得她发出了一串快活的笑声。  
有一瞬间阿布福斯以为自己看到的是坎德拉。  
“阿布！”安娜扎好了辫子朝他跑来，向他展示姐姐给自己扎出的蝴蝶结，阿布福斯耐心地回答安娜提出的每一个问题，他在空隙抬起眼瞄了一眼阿不思，女巫倚在门口，温柔的眼神是投向他们两个的。  
天哪。山羊小子觉得自己的鸡皮疙瘩正在纷纷起立，阿不思终于有了个好姐姐的样子，但这也未免太恐怖了。他没来得及问对方到底发生了什么导致她在一夜之间性情大变，阿不思已经走到餐桌前屈起手指敲了敲桌面，告诉他们快来吃饭。  
山羊小子怀疑她昨晚是去研究厨艺了，在他把第五块山羊奶酪夹进烤面包里的时候阿不思提醒他这是最后一块，如果他还想在毕业舞会上邀请到漂亮姑娘的话。十五岁的少年被美食征服，颇有些委屈地看了一眼桌上剩下的烤面包。这导致他已经完全不想管阿不思是怎么一夜大变，而直到吃完早饭他才发觉，姐姐到现在还没提及那个金发混蛋一句，也丝毫没有出门的打算——她连头发都没编。  
而阿不思已经收拾好餐桌走出门，在邓布利多宅周围布下一道又一道魔咒，阿列安娜跟在她身后，好奇地问姐姐你在做什么。  
“一种识别坏人的魔法。”她朝妹妹眨眨眼睛，“用了这个坏人就没法进到家里来了，安娜可以放心地在花园里玩。”

 

大多数单身男人在早上一睁眼时发现自己怀里躺着姑娘，大概都会有一瞬间因紧张而产生的心悸，接着前一晚的零星画面回归大脑，他们会依此判断是继续睡还是用最小的动静穿上衣服走人。  
盖勒特•格林德沃清醒的速度很快，睁眼的瞬间男人明白自己是在家里，位于德国森林中的庄园主卧大床上。  
而他从不把人带回家。  
格林德沃抽出枕头下的魔杖，对着她发出了一个昏迷咒。对方能神不知鬼不觉地进入他的家爬上他的床，他可不会天真到以为会有哪个天资至此的女巫这么做只是为了跟他共渡良宵。或许很多年前有一个人会这么做，但现在她被排在那份长得可怕的可能性名单上的最后一位。  
德国魔法部塞来的人，还是塞尔维亚，或者维也纳那边的？俄国人自顾不暇，这会儿怕是没精力跟他接洽，至于法国人，他们要真有这个本事恐怕也不会只弄来一个姑娘。格林德沃一把掀开被子，心想着无论她是哪边的，他们都要倒霉了。  
可邓布利多裹在一件蓝色的巫师袍里，红发在白色床单上铺了一片，她刚刚趴着的位置是格林德沃的胸口，现在是小半个枕头，袍子上的人马座失去了他的弓矢，他手边只留下一个边缘焦黑的洞，山羊失去了一只角，双子中的一位正在那个空洞四周转圈，寻找他再也不会回来的兄弟。  
不过这都不是重点，这个邓布利多保留了他记忆里的鼻梁，她的长发没有长期编发留下的波浪，眼角一丝细纹也无。比起报纸上威严的变形术教授，她的形象更像是上个世纪末夏日的少女。  
现在不仅仅是谁会倒霉的问题了。老魔杖杖尖光芒闪现，显形咒缴械咒连着束缚咒，床上的人纹丝不动，她还在沉浸在第一个昏迷咒里，甚至打起了小呼噜。格林德沃忍住了钻心咒的冲动封锁了主卧套房，召集了所有家养小精灵，庄园进入一级戒备。  
“没有任何被入侵的痕迹，所有的反侵略咒情况正常。”十分钟后他在书房收到报告和今天的报纸，“已经排查了所有薄弱点，连震荡反应都没有出现，需要继续维持戒备吗先生。”  
他的手指一下一下敲击在熨好的报纸上，预言家日报头版——《小汉格顿昨日发生大爆炸》，下方依次印着爆炸中失踪巫师的照片及姓名，A字母开头，她排第一个。  
“先生？”  
“继续。”  
格林德沃起身走向主卧：“现在开始所有猫头鹰只进不出，报纸由你们去取，所有外出采办的家养小精灵出门前全部由我施追踪咒。还有……”他停在主卧门口，身后年迈的小精灵也随着他停下脚步。  
“庄园里平时也是这样的，明白了吗。”  
“当然，先生。”小精灵弯腰行李，在脆响声后消失了。  
盖勒特一手搭在主卧的门把手上，他才想起自己到现在连脸都没洗，头发朝四面八方张牙舞爪，除了睡袍身上连条底裤都没套上。主卧之外最近的镜子离他大概有二十米，但他连一个移动咒都没耐心念出口。如果那不是阿不思邓布利多，那么这个人必死无疑，也就无所谓她死前看到的最后一人衣冠是否端正，如果这个人是阿不思邓布利多，那更凌乱的时刻她也不是没见过。  
只是希望他现在看上去就是三十六岁，大概是黑巫师都逃不过的命运，黑魔法的侵蚀会带动外貌一同变化，他们往往会比自己真实的年纪老得更多。  
最后他还是一边唾弃着自己一边施了一个荣光焕发咒和一个美容咒。人可以战胜痛苦，却难以战胜某些劣根性与虚荣心又尤其在你可能要面对突然出现在床上的前任的时候。  
事实上他紧张得太早，那个在条件反射下施展的昏迷咒效果惊人，女孩依旧沉沉睡着，像他记忆或梦里的每一次那样。  
醒来的少女在最初的惊恐过后看着面前有些眼熟的中年人：“请问您是谁，这是哪里。”  
“从礼貌上来说不应该是外来者先自报家门吗。”格林德沃的魔杖藏在袖子里，她看起来就是十八岁的阿不思，比从前任何一次的梦境或幻觉都更加真实，但她是阿不思•邓布利多，他了解对方的实力，他也不敢掉以轻心。  
“我是阿不思•邓布利多。”少女的戒备愈发明显，“非常抱歉打扰到您先生，但我昨晚睡着时还在戈德里克山谷里，这是哪里，我为什么会出现在这。”她扫视了一眼周围，带着些不确定补充道：“除我之外，您有看到其他人吗？”  
她开始找自己的魔杖了，当然是找不到的，因为她的魔杖在格林德沃手里。中年人看着眼前的姑娘，心想这个闹剧差不多可以结束了，即使是邓布利多本人，也不该用这个来羞辱他。  
他抽出了魔杖，而少女睁大了眼：“盖勒特？”  
盖勒特•格林德沃的虎口有个并不清晰的疤，那是他在德姆斯特朗三年级的某次实验中留下的，形状酷似北斗七星，那个夏天阿不思捧着他的手，把那道疤改成了精准的星座。  
“你是盖勒特吗？”少女的问话阻止了他嘴边的恶咒，渡鸦从窗口飞进来停在他的肩头，格林德沃拆开那封短信，线人确认阿不思•邓布利多教授已经失踪，霍格沃茨已经通知了魔法部，某个酒吧的老板则重金换取关于她的消息。而那个古老的法阵除了能够转换人所处的空间，在巨大的魔力对撞下甚至可以改变人所处的时间。  
“是我用扫帚把你从家里接走了吗？”他看着那张短短的羊皮纸问道。而坐在床上的女孩完全慌了：“到底发生什么了盖勒特？你是盖勒特吗？”  
他当然得是。中年人收起魔杖，招呼走渡鸦，走到床边坐下，给了十八岁的姑娘一个安慰的微笑。


	2. Chapter 2

“所以你的意思是，现在是1920年？”十八岁的阿不思下意识退向远离男人的方向，她的戒备尚未消除，疑似盖勒特的男人方才的气息太过危险，即使他手上带着自己为情人所调整的伤疤，她也不敢全然相信对方的所有。  
年长者没有多做解释，他只是挥动几下魔杖，一摞报纸和期刊从隔壁的书房中飘了过来。阿不思拿起其中的一本，她认得这本变形术权威杂志，而封面上的本期专题是“走进邓布利多教授的实验室”。小姑娘一时愣住，顺着封面的侧边一路找下去，一串蜜蜂盘旋着飞成“1920年7月”的字样。她拿起另一份报纸，美国的报纸，上面用了整整一版教授年轻的女巫们最新的时尚穿搭，以及如何自己在家动手完成这些华服，最后推荐了一间定制服装店。那些衣饰看上去与麻瓜们无异，裙子无一点收腰，大方露出手臂和小腿，看上去相当清凉轻便。而阿不思此前从未见过这样的样式。  
斯卡曼德家的大儿子现在是傲罗司里的新星，麻瓜们刚刚经历了一场真正意义上的世界大战，巫师们也无可避免地卷入其中。而斯卡曼德家的小儿子倒是令人十分惊喜，报纸上说他靠训练火龙以帮助己方对抗黑巫师。  
阿不思从书面资料中抬起头，面前的男人只是平静地看着她，现在她能从对方脸上搜寻到更多情人的影子了，但方才他的魔杖又的确直指自己。女孩看向他：“可是你刚刚为什么会这么紧张。”  
“这么多的资料里，你有看到任何一本中提到过我们两个关系吗？”男人翻到邓布利多教授的专访，油墨印刷着这位可爱的女士单身至今。他又翻开另一本杂志，1914年战争结束出版的，上面对格林德沃和其手下的组织在战争中的种种作为提出质疑，指责他的手段过于极端残忍，长期来看并不利于巫师与麻瓜们的关系发展。  
“我们没有对外界公布我们的关系，1900年的夏天我们周游完所有国家，商量之后你决定先回霍格沃茨任教，而我在外界慢慢组建我们的团队和军队，通过不同的关系网扩大影响。”他抚摸着老魔杖的结痂，像是在发呆：“我们也的确一步一步扩大了影响，但就像我们当初所预料的一样，不是所有人都会支持我们的作为。”他将另一本杂志推向少女，阿不思看着封面上加粗字体印着“格林德沃，革新者亦或独裁者”。  
“我现在的名声在主流中，不算太好。”他朝她露出了个讽刺又无奈的笑，“但你不一样，通过对那群小鬼潜移默化的影响，大部分的家长只是认为邓布利多教授是个思想前卫的优秀教师，把你当作巫师们未来的希望，至于海峡对岸的格林德沃，只是个跟她完全沾不上边的巫师。”  
“我选择了缩在你身后？”她睁大了眼。  
“不，那不叫‘缩’。旅行回来之后我们进行了系统的讨论，在手段上出现了很多分歧。”他温和地打断小姑娘的追问，“你偏向从思想开始引导，直到某一时期所有人都能发自内心地接受这个。我偏向从政权控制开始，用最快的速度达到最高的高度，然后再推行教化。”阿不思的眼神在这番叙述后立即柔软下来，男人能感觉到这是她放下防备的预兆。  
“然后呢？”她看着他的眼睛，而他给了她回答。  
“我们吵了很久，比任何一次都久，而且到了很久之后，还是没有说服对方。”他苦笑着摇摇头，“所以到最后我们俩决定各人采取各自的方法，看看哪种最终能够奏效。”  
“我觉得这对我恐怕不太公平。”她看上去轻松多了，男人心说，一边回应对方那是因为她的大把时间都花在建立在地基上，所以后期的维护对她而言会容易得多。  
“这本该是相辅相成的。”她眨了眨眼，那双眼睛还同他记忆中的一般清澈带着少年人特有的锐利，与日后他在各类报纸和杂志上看到的成熟女人眼里的死水决然不同。盖勒特•格林德沃知道这不是发呆的时候，但他有点控制不住。  
“当然是。”他微微侧过头将另一份报纸推至女孩面前，“这份是今天的。”  
《预言家日报》阿不思对此再熟悉不过，而上面的头条却让她瞪大了眼。  
《教师独自外出考察失踪，霍格沃茨校方已向魔法部备案》。  
“我……。”她看向面前的男人，对方盯着报纸上的内容：“我是昨天晚上得到的消息，派了人去查也没有结果。本来想今天早上就去你失踪的地方看看有没有什么线索，然后一醒来就看到你躺在我旁边。”  
“并且是，十八岁的样子。”少女补充完他的话，这下她算是明白男人一开始那么强的攻击性是因为什么。他们的关系外界并不知晓，而失踪后回到十八岁的自己却在所有人无法察觉的情况下被送到了盖勒特这里。  
“你还能记得什么吗？”男人适时开口，女孩的焦虑和不安都在他可预见的范围内，他的小姑娘摇摇头，下意识用眼神向他求助。  
“别怕，这个住处是新置办的，除了家养小精灵没有人知道。我已经重新布置了周围的防护，确保不会有外人闯入这里。”年长者看着她的眼睛，“我在这里，不会有事。”  
阿不思曾偷偷想过未来，在盖勒特沉迷于实验和书籍或是晚上看着少年睡脸的时刻。格兰芬多的女学生会长是学术和研究的代名词，那些过于细腻的少女心思在重重负担下也就愈发难以宣之于口。  
可是眼前的这个男人，可能比她所有幻想里的未来都要好，好太多了。

 

阿不福斯看了一眼窗外，第八只猫头鹰撞上了无形的防护罩，晕乎乎地晃了晃，只得往回飞。  
“怎么了？”他的姐姐正陪着安娜看一本麻瓜童话，阿不思连头都没抬。  
“……没什么。”山羊小子把疑问咽了下去，不管姐姐是为什么突然对那个混蛋如此冷淡，但他总是愿意看到这一切的。只是……  
他看向窗外，第八只猫头鹰已经飞走了，阿不思从没晾他这么久，少年知道下次来的一定不是猫头鹰了。  
入夜后女巫安置好妹妹才上楼休息，打开房间门的一瞬间挥动魔杖，弹开了那道恶作剧的咒语。  
金发少年大咧咧地坐在她床上，衬衫的解到第三颗扣子，一头金发散乱着，一脸的愤愤不平。  
“你在生什么气？”少年人看着她，语气如同她记忆中的一样桀骜，当年他在自己的卧室来去自如，像是进他自己的屋子。  
“我没有生气。”女巫踏进房门合上了门，顺便下了个静音咒：“太晚了，你该回去了。”  
盖勒特闻言皱起眉坐直了身：“怎么了？”  
“没有什么。太晚了，我要休息了，请你出去。”女巫朝前走了一步，少年人站了起来朝她走过去：“到底怎么了。”  
“我说了，没有什么。”阿不思•邓布利多看着他，“安娜和阿不福斯睡了，我不想这个时候跟你冲突，请你先离开。”  
“格林德沃先生。”


	3. Chapter 3

1899年，阿不思•邓布利多与前往戈德里克山谷探望姑婆的盖勒特•格林德沃相识并迅速陷入热恋。与很多十八岁姑娘的初恋并无不同，沉浸在恋爱中的阿不思近乎迷恋对方，眼里尽是爱人的优秀与才能，好像他真的完美无缺。  
但世间哪有完美无缺的人呢。  
女巫站在自己二十年前的房间里，昔日情人站在她半米外，物理上来说他们只隔了一张小地毯的距离。  
可来自未来的人知道妹妹将死于混乱之中，情人会毫不犹豫地弃她而去，此后的二十年间尽是对立和鲜血，他沿着她年少时为他细化的疯狂之路不回头地走下去，而她把自己关进古堡，尽所有力量阻止他的前行。  
何止是一张小地毯。  
“你至少得让我明白，为什么我突然就变成‘格林德沃先生’了。”金发少年丝毫没有退让的意思，阿不思看着眼前的人，突然想不起自己当初是如何眼都不眨就接受他的一切。  
“我累了，想休息。有什么请明天再说。”女巫略过他在床边坐下，一边一点一点解开头上的发梳，让长发倾泻下来。十六岁的少年无心欣赏美景，今天他一觉睡到接近中午，怀里的美人早就不见了，这倒并不令人意外，毕竟她还有一只可恶的山羊和病歪歪的小不点需要照顾，要是让那个没教养的小子一觉醒来发现姐姐不在房间里，指不定又要闹出些什么。他慢悠悠地起床，洗漱完毕后一边咬着吐司的一角一边给情人写下今天第一封信，然后等着下午与她的会面。  
然而没有回信，中午饭吃完后那只猫头鹰歪歪斜斜地飞回来了，它像是受到了什么魔法的冲击，信根本没有送出去。盖勒特百思不得其解，以为这只是一次意外，换了一只猫头鹰发出了第二封，并在信中向阿不思打趣了刚刚那只猫头鹰。  
可依旧没有回信，第二只猫头鹰像它的同事一样歪歪斜斜地飞回来了。  
他开始怀疑自己的情人因为什么生气了。之前也不是没有过，他们改良了幻身咒，成功的那天下午少年压着他的姑娘在邓布利多家的客厅当着她弟弟的面把她肏得叫都叫不出来。第二天阿不思就一整天没理人。  
而昨天半夜他突发了一个睡眠药水的猜想，只想马上跟她分享，骑上姑婆的扫帚就把还躺在床上看书正要休息的阿不思拽走了。解决完那个问题之后已经是后半夜，女孩困得眼睛都要睁不开，精力格外充沛的坏坏还是拉着她做了一回之后才放人。  
也许她不高兴了。盖勒特在前往邓布利多宅的时候心想。但是某种意义上也不能全怪他，迷迷糊糊的阿不思可爱诱人得过分，她恐怕不会知道当她那些细微的反抗慢慢转化成克制羞怯的迎合，有多令人血脉喷张。  
可当少年像往常来到情人的窗台下，却发现四周被施了重重防护，魔力之深厚技巧之精湛，都超过了他印象中对爱人的评估。他在惊叹之余开始试图突破这些，一段时间过去之后成果依旧寥寥，男孩一开始的解密心态逐渐变化了，无论阿不思的实力如何，在家周围布下这样严密且明显针对他的魔法特点的防护，说明对方非常生气，程度超过了之前的任何一次。  
十六岁的少年开始回忆昨晚开始自己到底做过什么，说过什么。印象中他躺在床上迷迷糊糊时阿不思已经在自己的臂弯里睡着，昨晚的一切都非常美好，他们做出了第一批改良的睡眠药水，预备第二天在小白鼠上实验结果，挽留下阿不思最终睡在他怀里，又被少年一点一点侵扰着直到褪去了睡裙，她的长发在枕头上铺开，在昏黄的灯下美得惊人。  
没有任何异常，而阿不思却突然翻了脸，年轻人实在不明白。他本就自傲，也自由惯了，对待阿不思所付出的耐心几乎超出他从前的总和，盖勒特自认已经相当收敛，所以在最初的困惑和委屈过去之后很快开始恼火。他计划着给对方一个教训，不大，但一定要有。  
可所有任性妄为的资本都建立在对方对自己的爱意之上。若你对她而言一文不值，自然也就失去了所有潇洒的资格。  
盖勒特看着眼前的女孩，他现在就是这么觉得的。  
“我需要休息，你也同样需要。现在是半夜十二点，就算有静音咒，我也不认为这是个良好的谈话时间。”他的女友坐在那张他们缠绵过数次的床上像个学校老师一样平静委婉地下了第三次逐客令，盖勒特有一瞬间怀疑面前的阿不思是有人假扮的，但熟悉的魔力场骗不了人，那些小动作和表情都是也都是他所熟悉的。确认这就是阿不思本人完全没有让他好过一点。  
“那么我们明天上午在墓园见。”面对对方反常的强势他最终选择了退一步。  
“我答应了安娜，上午在家里陪她。”阿不思语气稍缓，“下午吧。”  
话音刚落女巫便感受到了房间内骤然紧绷的气氛，十六岁少年压抑的火气也快到极限了，连带着他的魔力也显得极不稳定。  
“就为了那个小不点丫头片子？”他像是气笑了。而爱人三十九岁的灵魂看着他，内心几乎没有一丝波动。  
“注意你的措辞，那是我妹妹，不是什么‘小不点’或者‘丫头片子’。”  
后来她也想过，为何盖勒特•格林德沃如此蔑视她的弟妹。除了他本身是个追求强者和力量的人之外，最大的原因在于自己对于弟妹的态度。若连她自己都未对家人表现出足够的重视，又怎么能指望他明白他们对自己有多重要。  
少年人算是负气离开，利落地像是再不打算出现在这个房间里似的。阿不思看着窗口被风吹起来的窗帘，现在她最担心的倒不是自己的处境，而是原本的“自己”去了哪里。  
毕竟十八岁的阿不思•邓布利多，对盖勒特•格林德沃是百分之两百的信任。

 

 

阿不思怀疑自己不太理解“临时置办”的意义。  
未来的爱人在讲解和安慰后离开了这间明显是主卧的房间，告诉她接下来的日子安心住在这里就好，陌生的空间里终于只剩了她一人，女孩不禁暗自松了一口气。她在这件套房里大概看了看布局，睡眠区域只是其中一个不大不小的部分，光是书房和会客厅的规模已经超过了当初她在戈德里克山谷的家，单独的实验室和魔药储藏室，她毫不怀疑在这间套房之外会有个更大的。  
当她站在书柜前默记那些没见过的书名时敲门声响起，家养小精灵送来服装和配饰，懊恼地向她赔罪表示不知道她的具体尺寸，只能买来成衣，自己是个不会做事的坏精灵。少女则已经被这些衣饰的精致搞得万分不好意思，小精灵退出房间，她看着衣橱里新挂好的女装，无端地觉得自己不属于这里。  
年少时跟男友一起畅想的辉煌未来真的在二十年后实现了。但当她真的触摸到这些荣华时却意外觉得烫手。女孩在那堆衣物里挑选了一会儿，最终选了件青色的裙子，好歹上面没多少金银丝线织绣的花纹。  
再次见到盖勒特是晚餐的时间，她花了一下午去阅读书房里的书籍，想要在最短的时间内搞清楚这二十年间的一切，让自己不至于完全脱离轨道。家养小精灵带着她前往餐厅的一路使她得以进一步认识这座庄园，观察下来她能得出两个结论，一是从庄园家具的磨损程度可以看出主人搬入这里的确不久或很少居住于此，二是盖勒特如今的财力物力已经到了令人咋舌的地步。她走到餐桌边，男人代替家养小精灵为她拉开椅子，小姑娘安静地坐下，控制不住地紧张。  
明明在记忆里昨晚睡着前你的男友还只是个十六岁的毛小子，精力旺盛且算得上无法无天，你比他年长，有时也就愈发有在带个大孩子的心情，一方面惊叹他的才华和能力另一方面又无奈于他糟糕的生活习惯，总想着自己要看好他。  
可梦醒之后那个需要被你包容照顾的人突然变成了年长者，角色乍一对调，她同样惊叹于他的能力和实力，却也不可避免地感到不安，毕竟现在坐在餐桌边的不是《今日变形术》魅力四射的主笔邓布利多教授，她只是个刚刚成年的丫头。  
盖勒特•格林德沃从不等待，他要的是并肩者。  
“还能习惯吗？”前菜撤下后小姑娘还是没开口，男人打破了过于安静的环境，对方点点头，讲了些下午梳理出来的见解和对目前局势的分析，中年人一边应和着，一边懊恼地承认这的确是阿不思•邓布利多的思考方式和角度，跟他记忆中的一模一样。  
巴希达姑婆没可能做这种事，阿列安娜死了，山羊小子的脑子也不足以让他做出这种事。  
那么真的是邓布利多？他看向小姑娘的眼神温和，而他脑子里至少有十个审问和套话的方法。这段关系是个不能说的秘密，无论是对自己而言还是对阿不思•邓布利多而言。十八岁的少女不会想到对这个时候的男人摄神取念，一提到期刊她便控制不住想起下午的发现，这让她觉得气温上升了不少。  
“其实我看到了，那个黑色盒子里的资料。”小姑娘脸上泛起微微的红，“我都不知道自己以后能在那么多期刊上发表文章，我看了里面你的批注，以后我想起来的时候一定会按你的方法改进看看的。”  
中年人的回应是手抖摔在餐盘上的餐刀，清脆的噪音吓了小姑娘一跳，她立刻盯着自己的盘子不再说话，而男人则完全愣住。  
他知道她说的那个盒子是什么。邓布利多熟悉了解他的所有，他也要不断了解她的全部，昔日爱人的所有研究成果和公开发言都成为了远距离研究对方准备对策的最好工具，其中一些甚至是那个夏天无数成果中某一项的延伸，当他看着那些论文，几乎恶劣地用羽毛笔在署名一栏加上了自己的名字。  
那些都是他用以对付她的武器。格林德沃看着十八岁的情人，她才刚刚成年，脑中虽然充斥了那些残酷尖锐的梦想，却仍是个会为心上人脸红的姑娘。  
他的匕首被她当作了鲜花。


End file.
